


One Final Goodbye

by CombiningPowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), CombiningPowers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), ThorQuill - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Armpit Licking, Ass Slapping, Caught, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Fucking, Group, M/M, Massaging, Messy Cumshots, Orgy, Pec Sucking, Prodding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rubbing, Smut, Spanking, Spitroast, Teasing, Threesome, armpit - Freeform, ass eating, bj, blowjob, musk, nipple sucking, raunchy, rough, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: With one final trip through time to fix the timeline and return the Infinity Stones to their rightful eras, Steve Rogers decides to make one detour to 'catch up' with some old acquaintances, wanting to experience one last riveting, carnal moment before he locks in his final decision to remain in the 1940's. Materialisng between Thor and Starlord just as they're setting aside their differences right before taking the fight to Thanos, a pent-up and horny Captain America decides to let the other two men have him and his rippling body. With the end of the world right on their doorstop, ThorQuill can't help but lose themselves in the erotic fantasy, allowing thier minds and physiques to meld and thrash against one another as the three have their first threesome.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor Odinson, Peter Quill/Thor Odinson/Steve Rogers, Starlord/Thor/Captain America, Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	One Final Goodbye

"Steve? Is that you? What the ... I don't ... how?" stammered Thor Odinson as he paused to re-check his eyes, wondering if his new robotic implant was playing tricks on his mind. "In the flesh," chuckled Captain America as he sped towards his beefy companion, wrapping his arms around his half-undressed frame, a sense of nostalgia and sadness gripping his emotional state. Although he had just spent 5 years with the lumbering Asgardian in the corrected parallel dimension, he knew that this was probably the last time he would see the blonde oaf, wanting to make one last stop before he ran out of time-jumping Pym Particles.

"Who are you? How did you get on my ship?" demanded a particularly aggressive Peter Quill as the bearded stranger not only waltzed on a private matter, but also managed to walk aboard without his permission; his role of Captain slowly diminishing with each interjection. "Oh, I know you. You were at the final standoff ... never mind," apologised Rogers as he held out his hand, never having a chance to properly meet the legendary Starlord, only hearing wacky anecdotes from the talking raccoon as well as Thor himself, hoping he hadn't ruined whatever tender moment he zapped himself into.

Both Peter and his blonde associate were shirtless and covered in a mild sheen of sweat, their bodies glistening as the light from the ambient and empty hanger bathed them, a rippling sight indeed. "I said who are you?" pushed Quill as he put his hand on his belt, tapping his energy pistol as he pulled a serious expression out of the bag, finding it hard to act mean and tough when he was just shoving his wet tongue down Thor's throat. "You don't know? How can you not know? Peter, this is Captain America. From the Avengers," quickly intervened Odinson as he gripped the Terran in his bulky arms, calming him down while allowing his past life and future to meld, still unsure of how the super-solider was here in the flesh; unless this was another of Loki's tricks. Which was probably impossible due to his death only hours prior. 

"Captain America? Here? Did you also crash into my windscreen? Should I just expect the entire team to end up splattered against my ship?" chuffed Peter as he dropped his guard, small tinges of awe and aspiration gripping his inner-fanboy, remembering all of the merchandise he had when he was a youngster. "It would take way too long to explain, just know that this is just a pit-stop. I have a few more places that I need to visit after," reiterated Steve as he did his best to not spoil and accidentally cause a time-paradox or some other shenanigans, having to remind himself that these technically weren't the same people from his own time. "After? What are you talking about? We need every bit of help against Thanos. Perhaps you can join me and the rabbit to help forge my legendary axe," quipped Thor as he approached his old friend, finding something 'off' about the way he acted, unsure if it was just the oxygen-deprivation from the vacuum of space that may have knocked his wires around.

"Trust me, I don't have a lot of time so just let me ... do this," suddenly whispered Rogers as he grabbed ahold of the towering blonde God and kissed him heartily on the lips, moaning loudly as he relished in the moment, knowing he had to savour each and every moment. "Hey! What the hell!" interrupted Starlord as he moved in to break up the two, only to find himself the next target of the surprise guest, Rogers sloppily making-out with the mercenary without restraint, wriggling his tongue into the accompanying wet mouth. "Steve? What has gotten into you?" asked a stunned Thor as he felt his loins begin to swell and throb from the erotic moment, especially as he watched both his old leader and new captain kiss like there was no tomorrow. Which very much was the situation.

Without further explanation, the insatiable time-traveller dropped down to his knees after breaking off the sloppy kiss, moaning as his hands pressed into their hairy torso's, groping and massaging them as he focused on the new targets, their crotches. Both Peter and Thor were unsure of what to do but allowed the bearded man to do as he pleased, the initial spark from the hidden love-making returning after the rude and abrupt interruption earlier. "No words, just let me love you both. It'll all make sense in the end," whispered Captain America as he unzipped their pants and freed their girthy cocks within, gasping as the smell of sweat and musk washed over his face, the two men dripping pre-cum like taps. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm already liking how things are turning out," purred Odinson as he pulled Starlord into a deep kiss, finding the protective and jealous Terran irresistible since meeting him only a few hours ago.

Peter did kinda want the muscular God all to himself, but didn't mind sharing with the legendary Captain America, slightly convinced that someone had spiked his workout juice hours ago, probably thinking that a relaxed and woozy Starlord would make the raid on Knowhere that much better; which was true. At the end of the line where everything and everyone was at stake, the two couldn't help but give into their primal inhibitions, wanting to enjoy something hot and carnal in the likely scenario that they would all perish at the gloved hand of the Mad Titan. As Rogers had a tiny bit of insight into the future, he was more concerned with spending quality time with his loved ones before locking in his decision to stay in the 1950's.

-

"Fuck, you're so thick Thor. I mean you really give Bruce a run for his money," moaned Steve as he slurped and sucked on the meaty erection, eyes fluttering as he gagged and choked like a messy whore, slowly stripping out of his own suit as his sweaty body sweltered within. Odinson was too bust howling in pleasure as Peter drooped down to suck and lick on his hairy pecs and nipples, amazed at how horny he was feeling, gasping constantly on a loop. Quill groaned into the manly chest as his own member was stroked at lightning speed by the super-soldier's tight grip, his slick pre-cum lubricating the shaft like an oily piston. "Damn, those are some juicy balls. Wish you had come to Earth for a private visit before all this began," continued a pent-up Rogers as he swapped to the ship captain's throbbing manhood, swallowing the salty orbs like a slut, drooling all over the hanger floor as he finally unleashed his own rod from its prison.

"I never knew you were so loose. I mean, a stick up your ass sure, but this is something else," huffed Odinson as he reached down to stroke and pat his leader's messy, sweaty hair, enjoying the change of pace. "Lift up your arm," whispered Quill as he kissed, licked and lapped at every inch of the God that he could, looking lost in a haze as he craved a connection, bending his upper-body like a snake to keep his cock lodged in Steve's tight maw. Thor obliged as he became the centre of attention and couldn't help but howl in ecstasy as his pits and cock were serviced by two eager sluts, closing his lightning blue eyes as he felt crackles of electricity begin to well inside of his muscular body. Nothing made sense, something seemed to be wrong, but he didn't care in the slightest, reaching out for anything to feel good, even if for a second.

Starlord was definitely more a power-bottom than he initially gave him credit for, amazed at how rough the man was when it came to slurping and sniffling at his sweaty armpit. Their earlier introduction pegged the captain as nothing more than a talkative pencil-pusher who would cave at the first sign of resistance; though now Thor knew better. "You like that boys? Like servicing Daddy?" moaned the blonde God as he wrestled control from both of his teammates, enjoying their whines of servitude as he clearly was the connecting link between the two. Quill could feel his balls throb and pulse within his spit-slathered sack as he swallowed his tainted saliva, enjoying the salty, earthy musk that infused every long-strewn lick. The hairy pit was ripe with testosterone and the bouquet of rough sex, exactly what he was looking for in a raunchy hookup.

"Turn around and show me your asses. Now!" demanded a drooling, spluttering Captain America as his lewd nature bubbled to the surface, downing both of their penises to the root and still craving more. He could taste their pungent pre-cum on the back of his throat as his tongue and gums became infused with the nectar, hungry for their thick and muscular asses to cleanse his palate. The two obliged without fuss, still groping and fondling one another as they felt their sweaty cheeks being prodded and pinched; biting their lips as the Avengers' leader gave each of his teammates a spanking session, adding a little bit of his super-strength to really leave a red mark. "Ahh fuck!" yelped Starlord loudly as he felt as though a paddle was punching into him like train, glad that he wasn't mid-kiss since he would probably have torn off the God's lip by accident, keeping his jerking hands to himself for the time being.

"God, now that's what I'm talking about," moaned the pig-whore before diving into Peter's spread ass-cheeks, burying his nose deep inside the hairy crevice, shaking his head like a crocodile tearing apart its prey. The Terran was no stranger to rimjobs but couldn't help but shout out in ecstasy as his nerves were tickled and licked by a flickering tongue, Steve's overall enthusiasm making up for a lack of tentacles, which was the usual customer. "Fuck that's so hot," moaned Thor as he looked over his arched back to watch his leader completely submerge himself inside the presented rump, licking his own lips as he made eye-contact with the solider, making sure his own rear wasn't to be forgotten.

The sweaty, red-faced Rogers swapped to his beefy friend without a second to lose, refreshing his saliva which he smeared all over the hairy entrance, tongue darting like a viper. Starlord was blushing and perspiring like mad as his puckered hole craved the suctioned mouth once more, cock jumping up to full attention as his asshole was the centre of his libido and lust. "Fuck, is this how it was back on Earth? Maybe I should've kicked Yondu's ass for kidnapping me and taking me off-planet," chuckled Peter as he leaned in to give Thor another powerful kiss, enjoying the Asgardian's repressed moans vibrating into his mouth as their tongues danced and slid over one another. "Not that I remember. Unless I've been left out for-" began Odinson before he let out a series of carnal whines, suddenly feeling the tongue penetrate his tunnel, amazed at how much reach his ex-leader had in the bag.

-

"You sure? I kinda thought that I would be-" started Steve as he regained his breath, completely naked as he stood at the end of the couch, stroking himself lightly to full hardness. "My ship, my ass," quipped Starlord as he spread himself out on the red leather couch, shaking his rimmed rump as he steadied himself with one foot planted on the hanger floor, Thor hovering his junk near his mouth. "It's what he wants. I mean, this one's almost as ravenous as you," stifled Odinson before his member was inhaled and swallowed by the Captain, Peter groaning in glee as he finally got his lips wrapped around the girthy log, sucking it in deep, long strokes all the way to the bushy pubes which tickled his nose. Captain America wiped the sweat from his brow and got himself into position, leaning his erection against the awaiting bubble-butt, moaning lightly as his tip prodded between the two meaty cheeks. 

Angling and essentially see-sawing his legs and thighs as he waited for his childhood hero to enter his used asshole, Quill took a moment to capture the current moment in his memory banks, before deepthroating the God's prick until his airways became completely clogged and filled. Steve, running out of time, adapted to the change and began to prod his manhood against the presented hindquarters, gripping the other man's hips to keep him steady as he got ready to thrust. He knew that when he eventually met up with the Bucky from his pre-Avengers days, he would be able to ride a thick cock til it creamed his insides; so technically now was the perfect opportunity to Top before it was too late. Holding his breath as he plunged his sword forwards into the awaiting sheath, all three men let out a combined howl of bliss as the spit-roast finally joined together, the air thick with the sights and scents of raunchy, rough sex.

Thrusting back and forth and allowing his drooping balls to slap against Starlord's ass, Steve found himself speeding up and rocking with more force with every plunge, enjoying the soft whines and groans from the cocky Captain. Thor was swept away in the suctioned blowjob as his thick shaft simply disappeared down Quill's greedy gullet, tongue wavering around his member with the intent of milking his juicy orbs bone-dry, doing his best to delay his orgasm as much as possible. Starlord was a complete cum-hound as his asshole and mouth worked overtime to pleasure both figures, obviously experienced and well-versed with being sandwiched between two powerful men; as if he was born to fulfil such a lewd role. His eyes were focused and intent as he rolled between the two poles punching into his gaping entrances, a new side which was more than welcome. If he could maintain the same concentration when he eventually confronted Thanos, perhaps they did have a chance after all.

"Fuck, your insides are so tight. I feel like I'm being dipped in magma!" huffed the time-traveller as his fingers and nails dug into the Terran's hips like a hawk, the sounds of their rough lovemaking bouncing off the walls of the hanger-bay. "Good thing you had this couch laying about. Can't wait to paint it with streaks of white," joined Odinson as he lovingly stroked the whore's sweaty face, brushing tendrils of hair out of his forehead before clutching them hard and pulling him deeper into his crotch, knowing that Quill was a slut for rough-play. The Captain moaned like a banshee through his 12-inch muffle and allowed his eyes to roll back as he bruised his jaw sucking thick, God cock, making sure to not clamp down as his guts were rearranged from behind, amazed at the power of each pump and thrust; used to 'starting and stopping' when it came to normal human stamina.

The air was tinged with their sweat and the small port-side windows fogged up with their heat and musk as Peter almost slid off the couch, overworking his pent-up body so much that he was close to cumming from just the actions and ambience alone, his oozing cock-head brushing against the cool leather below. All three were working up the paces and they all knew that their limits were soon within reach, Thor winking to Steve as they planned to cream the whore at relatively the same time. "You ready to guzzle Daddy's cum? You'd better open up those pipes cos I'm gonna fill up your stomach in one pump," dirty-talked the Asgardian as he continued to force Quill down on his manhood, almost ripping out his hair with how rough he was pulling his head back-and-forth.

"FUCK!" screamed Steve through grit-teeth as he buried his length as deep as he could before expelling his contents, spasming and shaking as his cock was milked for every drop he had left in his throbbing balls, his screams of ecstasy puncturing the air. Starlord let out a series of groans as he felt his tunnel become saturated and drenched in the salty ichor, feeling the pulsing member brushing and painting his walls without constraint, letting down his guard before his front was equally soaked. Odinson was mostly silent as he orgasmed, going limp and shaky in the legs as his juicy sack exploded with electric ecstasy, Quill gagging and choking as torrents of semen pumped down his tubes and into his stomach and mouth, going red in the face as he lacked the ability to breathe; only swallowing cum.

Pulling away, he couldn't help but sputter as the leftover cream drooled from his lips and into his beard, Thor STILL ejaculating all over his forehead, nose and cheeks; the Asgardian's obviously winning over humans in that department. Every breath he took stunk of the richness of cum, Quill panting like a dog as he lapped up the extra beads which leaked from Thor's pecker, feeling incredibly full and whorish as cream oozed from both of his stretched entrances, amazed at his decision to choose cock over oxygen. The trio recovered in silence as they breathed deeply and enjoyed the moment for what it was, Peter looking down to see a puddle of his own seed pouring down towards his knee, never experiencing a completely hands-free orgasm before; unsure if he should feel cheated that he didn't get the dopamine rush he normally experienced.

-

"You guys finished in there? You know the mission's in a few ... WHAT!" suddenly yelled Rocket as he opened the doors without realising what was happening behind them, too short to see through the fogged windows which would've been the first sign. "Quill? Goldilocks? Some random hobo? What the hell Peter?" boomed the raccoon as he shook his head, checking to see if any of his expensive and rare gadgets or gizmo's got caught in the crossfire, remembering the time that Peter had 'accidentally' spilled his seed all over his gun after a drunken masturbation rodeo. The cum-soaked Peter could only smile and wave at his demolitions expert and co-pilot as he was caught yet again, moaning as he felt Captain America's 'super serum' leak out of his gaping asshole.

"Rabbit, you must meet my ... friend? Huh?" began Thor as he gestured towards what was now an empty space, Steve simply disappearing as quickly as he appeared in the first place, the sweaty God scratching his head if it was all an illusion. "He's gone? What? I mean, that's his cum so it wasn't a dream," quipped Peter as he reached back and scooped a handful of the fresh cum in his palm, smearing ti around his fingers as if he were some sort of scientist. "Ok, you're DEFINITELY washing your hands before I let you step one inch into the cockpit!" yelled Rocket as he tapped his paw against the ground, shaking his furry head in disappointment. "Cockpit? Hmm, speaking of," purred Quill as he reached up from the couch to stroke his new toy, for once in his life, glad that he maybe wasn't the best pilot there was; seeing as how he literally crashed into the Pirate-Angel.


End file.
